Bésame
by Alexiis.BlacK
Summary: Despues de una gra batalla, alguien morirá primero... pero, ¿quien se salvara después? inu x Kag Relato corto. 3DrabbeLS
1. Lagrimas de sangre

Hola! Bueno ya saveis q yo estoy con otros fics pro s q tenia ganas de escribir este! jejeje  
pos ahi va!

Bésame

_Capítulo 1 _  
Lagrimas de sangre...

Después de la mas feroz de las batallas contra su enemigo

Kag: Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!

Lagrimas se derramavan por las mejillas de la muchacha... sin dejar de fluir incesantemente...

Kag: Inuyasha por favor aguanta un poco... solo un poco... no te mueras te lo suplico...

Inu: Kagome... shhhhh... pekeña... no llores... me duelen mas... todas esas lagrimas que... mis... heridas todas juntas...

Kag: Tranquilo Inuyasha... no voy a dejar que te pase nada... te lo prometo... es mas... como te mueras te juro que me voy contigo...

Inu:Kagome... no digas tonterias... hay que acabar con Naraku...

Kag: como te pase algo voy con tu hermano y le pido que me mate!

Inu: Entonces no habra servido que te aya protegido todo este tiempo!...

Kag: Que no lo entiendes? Yo no puedo vivir si tu no estas a mi lado...

Inu: No digas tonterias... Tu puedes volver a tu epoca y reconstruir tu vida alli..

Kag: No Inuyasha! Mi vida eres tu! QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!

Inu: Kagome...

Kag:Que...?

Inu: Dejame besarte...

En ese momento la chica sonrio...

Kag: Inuyasha...

Inu: Si..

Kag: Bésame...

Las lagrimas de la muchacha puras pero desgarradas no cesaron ni cuando unió sus labios con su amado hanyou... mezclandose con su sangre... convirtiendose en... lágrimas de sangre...

En el instante en el que separaron sus labios...

**Jajajajajaj aki se lo dejo! Cuantos + post aya + pronto pondre la conti! estan avisados! jajaja  
un beso!**


	2. Sangre en la espada

**_Bésame_**

_Sangre en la espada..._

En el momento en que sus labios se separaron, el chico cero los ojos...  
**Kag: Inu... Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
Lagrimas furiosas de rabia e impotencia corrian por las mejillas de la chica... entonces la vio... Una espada cubierta de sangre... de sangre de su amado hanyou... ¿ y si... mezclava tambien la suya? Miró a su alrededor... Sango , Miroku y Shippo estavan aún dormidos por el somnífero de Naraku... entonces lo decidió... cogió unos pergaminos y puso una barrera a su alrededor... y ahora... era su turno...  
Kagome cogió la tensaiga y fue hacia su adorado Inuyasha... Entonces... cogió la espada y tumbandose justo al lado de su amado hanyou se atravesó el pecho... derramando su sangre por todo el pecho de su amado... sin darse cuenta ... que al paso de su sangre... las heridas de su amado se cerravan...  
**Kag: Inu...yasha... se que esto... te lo devi...decir... claramen...te... cuando pude pero... te lo ... digo ahora... te amo... y te amaré aun que muera...**  
y asi la muchacha cerró los ojos... justo en el mismo instante en el que un hanyou de ojos dorados los abría...  
**Inu:Que...?-** De golpe se dio cuenta de todo... sus heridas sanadas por otra sangre... perteneciente a la muchacha q ahora... en su pecho estava muerta...  
**Inu: Kag... Kagome!**  
Lagrimas incesantes bajavan por las mejillas de ese ser...La sangre... la sangre en la espada... era de la chica a la que amava...

**¿: Quieres salvarla...?**


	3. Mi hermana salva a Kagome?

Muchas gracias x todos los reviews! Lo que no se es... si la sigo o la dejo aki vosotros decis! 

****

****

**_Bésame_**

**_Mi hermana salva a Kagome?_**

: Quieres salvarla?

Inu: Tu... tu eres...  
:Hola hermano...  
Inu: Inuka! Pero tu no... no habías muerto?  
Inuka:Si claro... como que lo iva a consentir...  
Inu: Tu puedes ayudarla? Tu puedes ayudar a Kagome?  
Inuka: yo no... pero si seshomaru...  
Inu: Seshomaru?  
Inuka: Si... la colmillo sagrado que el posee puede resucitarla... Aun quie eso si... seguramen...  
Inu: DONDE ESTÁ? DONDE ESTA SESHOMARU?  
Inuka: Vamos... e visto que venia hacia aqui por que a olido el olor de Naraku...  
Inu: Vamos!

Y asi la youkai y el hanyou empezaron a correr como locos intentando atrapar a su hermano mayor...

-------- Al rato de estar corriendo------

Inu: Seshomaru!  
Sesh: tu! que quieres ahora?  
InuEVUELVE A KAGOME A LA VIDA PORFAVOR! TE DARÉ MI ESPADA SI QUIERES PERO DEVUELVELE LA VIDA A KAGOME PORFAVOR!  
Y diciendo esto Inuyasha se rrodillo delante de su hermano rogando que porfavor el acediera  
Sesh: Tanto amas a esa humana?  
Inu:si...  
Inuka: Seshomaru... porfavor... devuelvele la vida a la humana...  
Sesh: Inuka... tu... Tu no estavas muerta?  
Inuka: Si claro... y dejar que tu y Inuyasha os libraseis de mi ¿no? Pues siento amargarte la fiesta pero estoy viva... Y te estoy pidiendo que accedas a revivir a esa humana...  
Sesh: Y que veneficio sacaria yo con eso?  
Inuka: La espada de Inuyasha... Y que yo accediera a trabajar para ti...  
Sesh: Trabajar para mi?  
Inu: Sehomaru porfavor... te entregaré mi espada ... pero porfavor revive a Kagome...  
En ese preciso momento dos humanos y dos pequeños youkais entraron en escena...  
San: Que le a pasado a kagome?  
Mir: Inuyasha?  
Inu: Quedaos atras! Ahora!  
Shi: Pe-pero...  
Inuka: Haced caso!  
En ese preciso instante...  
Sesh: Inuyasha retirate...  
Inu: Si...  
Y de un mandovle de su espada Seshomaru volvio a la vida a Kagome  
Todos menos inuka y sesho: KAGOME!  
Kag:Que paso? Inuyasha! Y tus heridas?  
Inu: No te preocupes... estoy bien...-Dirigiendose a Seshomaru---- Ten mi espada x revivir a Kagome...  
Sesh: Tu espada no me interesa si tu me la das... prefiero quitartela yo mismo cuando seas mas fuerte asi que de momento me conformare con tener a Inuka bajo mis ordenes...  
Inuka: jajajaja  
Sesh: Bueno vamonos Inuka!  
Inuka: Nos veremos pronto hermanito lo presiento... --- Se acercó a su oido--- te quiero...  
Inu: y yo a ti...

Y asi los dos youkais se alejaron...  
Kag: Quien era esa chica Inuyasha?  
Inu: Ya os lo contare un dia...  
Kag: Inuyasha?  
Inu: Si?  
Kag: De verdad ivas a darle la Tessaiga a Seshomaru?  
Inu: Si  
Kag: Por que?  
Entonces un rapido movimiento, el hanyou atrapó la cintura de la miko y la besó... Provocando que un monje silvara... una exterminadora aplaudiera... y a un pekeño youka maldiciendo x que ahora iva a tener de padre... al tio al que menos aguantava... pero aún asi queria mucho...  
Inu: Eso responde a tu pregunta?  
Kag: Si...  
Y entonces emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a la aldea de la anciana Kaede... pero... todo era igual? no... ahora havia una pareja que no dejava de demostrarse su amor... por mucho que izieran maldecir a un pequeño zorrito...


End file.
